Kissing in the Rain
by Narulover17
Summary: Sasuke kisses Sakura in the raim


******History has a way of repeating its self**

Sakura feet pounded against the stone path sending puddles of water up at her. It did even matter to her anymore that she was freezing cold and wet. Not once did she think to grab a coat when she ran out of her when Ino gave her the news. The only thing that matter right there and than was catching up to him.

The rain pelting against Sakura as she ran through the village in a frantic search to find Sasuke, then memory of early flash through her head. The hysterical Ino bursting through her door and falling to her feet from crying when I finally got her to spit out what she way trying to say I was shock___"Sasuke he-he gone!" _Ino said as she continue to sob.

Without a second thought I left to warm comforts of my home out into the pouring rain. Leaving her friend alone at her house. She had to see for herself that he was really gone. Heading to the hospital first Sakura slammed Sasuke hospital door open in hopes to find him.

But only found Naruto standing over Sasuke bed which was folded up neatly and lying on the pillow was Sasuke old leaf forehead protector. Naruto turned to me his eyes red probably from crying. Lowering his face his tighten his fist.

"___Sakura Im-"_

I had no time for this! I had to find Sasuke! Without letting Naruto I ran back down the hallway to leave as Naruto called after me.

"___Wait Sakura-chan!"_

Fresh tear burned in Sakura eyes, she admittedly squeezed them shut, she couldn't cry now. Changing her course Sakura jumped over some bushing and ran down a familiar path. In hope to find him in the very same place from the last time.

******But is it possible to change what happened in the past from happening again?**

When a familiar figure came into sight Sakura slowed her pace.

"___Sasuke-kun!"_

******So how can we stop the past**

He turned his head slightly to see Sakura standing there .

******From repeating it's self?**

Turing completely around Sasuke spoke.

___"What are you doing out here? Go home before you catch a cold"_ he said coldly.

"___I came to stop you" _Sakura stated blankly

The air fell silent as neither on of them spoke for a second.

"___How do you plan on stopping me" _He asked suddenly. The question completely caught her off guard. Sakura had no real plan, but I guess she would have to rely on her strength.

Balling her fist she looked at Sasuke showing that she was wanted to be taken serious.

"___Ill use force if I have to"_

Sasuke sneer at her and shacked his head a little then turn around and began walking away from her.

"___You wont win Sakura, so stop wasting time"_

As Sakura watched him walk away a wave of deja vu hit her. Vision of the past began the fog her mind and tear burned in her eyes. But she wasn't about to let the past repeat its self.

"___Damn it Sasuke you cant go!" _she shouted in frustration.

"___Why shouldn't I leave?!" _He said snapping at her.

"___Do you understand what this village has done to me and my clan? All the pain and suffering I had to endure because of their ignorance?"_

"___After everything that has happen I could never call this place my home"_

"___I could never stay here" _he said in a lower whisper.

Staring down at her feet she telling herself that she did understand but she couldn't. She would never truly understand what he went threw. What he's felt all this time. She couldn't never bring back all Sasuke had lost all she could do was help him move forward. She place hand against her chest feeling her heart clenching.

"___I know its hard for you to stay but..if you could you could stay here with Naruto and me. Raise a family and finally live a normal life"_

She looking up and smiling at Sasuke ___"You could finally be happy Sasuke"._

"___I swear on my life Ill do whatever it takes to make you happy"_

___"So please Sasuke, don't leave us again..."_

Closing her eyes she made a silent wish that Sasuke would make the the decision to stay but instead of word she hear the familiar swooshing sound of the air and felt the his presence appear behind her.

Raising his hand to strike the pressure point on the back of Sakura neck like he did before. Lightning crashed lighting up the sky and shaking the earth beneath them. In a intend a hand clamping down on Sasuke wrist squeezing him tightly. Shocked for a moment to find it was Sakura who stopped him. Coming face to face with her. Her wet hair cling to her face, water streaming down her cheeks she showed no fear as she stared into Sasuke cold onyx eyes.

"___I told you before Sasuke, I wont let you go this time"_

Again the lighting little up the sky as Sasuke smirk played across his face.

"___Your still annoying"_

Thunder than came crashing down and so did Sasuke lips against Sakura. The rain poured down on them as Sasuke placed his hands on her waist bring her closer against him to deepen the kiss. Balling up a hand full of Sasuke shirt she hold on for dear life hoping that this wasn't all a dream.

Pulling away from her Sasuke rested his head against Sakura shoulder.

"___After all this time you still love me"_

___T_he tearing finally come out as Sakura cry silently.

"___I cant stay here Sakura" Sasuke whispered._

Moving from her shoulder to look down into jade eyes.

"___But this time I wont be leaving alone"_

"___Sasuke..."_

******Two years later...**

As the sun shined through the clouds rain fell down silently. The bird sang a beautiful tune. Two years had gone by since Sasuke left the village and took Sakura long with him. Settling in the land of Sound Sasuke took over as the Kage of the village. Changing the land for the better and people lived much long. No longer was starvation or currency a issue.

Sakura sat under the awning at her new home admiring the the chilly rainy morning. Smiling down at her infant son who looked just like his father. She thought of when Sasuke would return when she heard the sound of foot steps behind her.

"___Welcome home" _She greeted him not moving from where she sat.

Smiling slightly he asked ___"What are you doing out here in the rain?"._

"___I like the rain"_She stated then looked up at him smiling "___It reminds me of that night"._

Smiling down at his wife he again kissed Sakura once more in the rain like he did before.


End file.
